


The Entertainer

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, Comedians, Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Poetry, References to Depression, celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	The Entertainer

Won't you come scintillate us  
With the striking things you say?  
You know you've got all that talent  
Won't you put it on display  
For us  
Smile  
For us

Such a romantic figure  
Is it you I'm dreaming of?  
I like a good sense of humor  
I could see me fall in love  
With you  
Or someone  
Like you

Maintain the ceremony  
And you will never have to be lonely  
‘Cause when your quips are sublime  
You won't have to be the punchline  
So make ‘em laugh  
Make them laugh  
Make them laugh  
Make ‘em laugh  
And you'll feel loved

Don’t go losing your nerve now  
Forget your perilous mistakes  
We’re depending on you  
To ferry our escape  
From here  
Your role  
Is clear

It's okay if you fake it  
It makes it easier to hide  
Your conflicting emotions  
Just keep it all inside  
Of you  
Lies  
Make it true

And if the pretense gets tough  
Take another shot of the good stuff  
And hide it if you feel down  
‘Cause nobody likes a sad clown  
So make ‘em laugh  
Make them laugh  
Make them laugh  
Make ‘em laugh  
And you'll feel loved

All your new prescriptions  
Blatant fabrications  
Sordid indiscretions  
Won't mean a thing  
Given what you bring  
And all of your deficiencies  
Your little eccentricities  
Disguised as personality  
Won't be the end  
If you pretend

Maintain the ceremony  
And you will never have to be lonely  
‘Cause when your quips are sublime  
You won't have to be the punchline  
And if the pretense gets tough  
Take another shot of the good stuff  
And hide it if you feel down  
‘Cause nobody likes a sad clown  
So make ‘em laugh  
Make them laugh  
Make them laugh  
Make ‘em laugh  
And you'll feel loved  
You'll feel loved  
You'll feel loved  
So take another shot of the good stuff  
And you'll feel loved


End file.
